emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8392 (13th February 2019)
Plot Chas lies to Paddy that she wants to take him out for dinner but refuses to have a day in with him. He is made suspicious by Chas and Marlon's behaviour. Doug is surprised to hear that Laurel is wanting to turn the pirate ship into a room to rent but Doug points out how Arthur might object. He offers her some money but she turns him down. Laurel tries to talk Doug into helping convert the pirate ship. Jessie reluctantly calls in sick at school to help Chas. Laurel tells Nicola of her plans, and Nicola tells her that she'd want to install a toilet as she wouldn't want a stranger going through her house needing the bathroom at the middle of the night. Belle informs Chas that Paddy is coming soon as he's done all his callouts and so she has to lie to Paddy that he needs to help a farmer (a friend of Bob's) in Driffield. Jessie tries to make amends with Ellis but he gives her the cold shoulder. Jessie tries to convince him to come over but Ellis tells him to get the message and storms off. Moira is annoyed that Cain isn't fighting to get Kyle back. Jessie asks Billy to talk to Ellis but he refuses. Paddy is not happy when Bear Wolf arrives and is angry to hear of the DNA plans. Marlon tries to get some of Bear's hair but fails. Brenda is annoyed by Laurel causing them to cancel their dinner out, and interrupts their date. Doug is furious and goes into town with Brenda. He tells Laurel to do the work himself. Frank almost spills a pint on Billy, who gets angry. Cain watches a kid's show with Kyle. Moira is pleased to learn that he has gotten Kyle back for good. Bear wrestles with Paddy and Marlon. Paddy accidentally grabs his hair and reveals he is wearing a wig. Bear is infuriated and leaves. Jessie confronts Billy over nearly punching Frank. Billy opens up to Jessie about his inability to trust people because of everything inside of prison. Paddy goes to talk to Bear but he is having none of it, and Paddy snaps. He accidentally asks Bear who would want him as a dad, and Bear asks what he's on about. Paddy tells Bear that they thought they might be his dad. Doug arrives to apologise to Laurel but she apologises first. Doug tells Laurel that he has been using Laurel as a distraction from Brenda looking after Bob. Laurel tells him to go out. Bear is stunned when Paddy asks if he knew a Barbara Kirk. He pauses for a second but claims not to know her. Paddy tells him about the poem but Bear refuses to talk to him and drives away. Marlon tells him that he's got some leg hairs and they can do the DNA test. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes